Xanadu
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: An idyllic, beautiful place was the source of their reunion. SasuIno
1. Ino's Version

I promised my sister this fic a while ago. So Paulie, here goes this fic. Of course it's for all these readers as well. This will be a two-shot thing; same story, well sort of. Just different versions. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

--Xanadu--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't have anymore funny saying to say I don't own Naruto. Wait, does that count? Haha  
**Summary:** An idyllic, beautiful place was the source of their reunion. SasuIno

* * *

The bright moon shone down on the city of Konoha. Yamanaka Ino stared up towards it with melancholy cerulean eyes. Its beauty was undeniable. What wasn't deniable was that this would be the last time she'd see this vision. Tearing her eyes from the white-gray orb, Ino looked at the kunai in her hand. It was ridiculous really—such a petty way to die, especially for a ninja. A cowardly way out, but she didn't care. She needed to escape this life, to be back with _him_.

"Yamanaka Ino! What in Kami-sama's name are you doing?" The platinum blonde turned back to see a rosette-haired woman running at the speed of light It was Haruno Sakura; her face was a mixture of fear and anger. "Drop that kunai! Do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but I can't do this anymore." The mind-walker turned to look back at her weapon. She knew with one cut she wouldn't die. Unless…In that instant, Ino raced through the many killing tactics she knew. Then the Haruno's words boomed again.

"You are a hypocrite! A downright hypocrite. You told me you would never think of killing yourself! You are a liar!" The darkness blocked Sakura's flushed face from Ino's sapphire eyes. Not that it mattered. Ino turned her back again to the medical nin.

"You don't understand, okay? I don't want this anymore. I can't take this! There is nothing to live for anymore. What point is there to life if the love of your life, your one and only true love, is dead! Tell me: what is the point?"

"Yeah? Maybe I don't understand, but guess what? If you die, I'll know what it'll feel like to lose my best friend. Konoha will loose their Head of Interrogation…their Golden Flower. The role model to those incoming ninja; those little girls. Ino, Sasuke wouldn't want this!"

The blonde turned to stare into Sakura's eyes. That is why she wanted a release from ninja life. To be free from stupid missions in which there was no certainty of life. Missions like the one that had killed Uchiha Sasuke. But Sakura was right: Sasuke wouldn't have wanted her dead. That realization hit as she looked at the pendant Sasuke had once given her. A birthday gift.

"I'm sorry." Ino's lifeless body whispered. What had happened to her? Had she not stated that there was no point in committing suicide? No matter the pain she was in? What had happened to her?

Suddenly, Ino began feeling lightheaded—everything was spinning. Her attempts at standing failed. One minute she was looking at Sakura and the next her body hit the ground. Last thing she heard was her name being called out.

* * *

After what seemed like a minute or so, Ino fluttered her cerulean eyes open. She rubbed her head as she slowly rose up. What had happened? Had she fainted? Bewildered, the blonde looked at her surroundings. Fog was everywhere. But instead if its usual cold characteristics, the fog was warm: almost welcoming.

"Sakura?" Ino yelled as she searched for her friend.

"No Sakura here. In fact, it's just you and me, Ino." A deep baritone voice reached the blonde's ears. The hairs on her neck stood on their ends. She knew that voice. It was the same voice that stalked her dreams and nightmares, night after night. But it couldn't be him. Could it? Ino tuned towards the voice. It was him!

"Sasuke?"

"Hn. Long time no see, Yamanaka." A handsome ebony-haired man smirked towards the blonde. He ran his strong hand through his long hair, never once breaking eye contact with Ino. There was obvious amusement in the pool of his onyx eyes.

"What in the world is happening? How is this possible? You're supposed to be dead, Sasuke. Wait…am I dead?" A puzzled Yamanaka rambled. Her brain was trying immensely hard to process everything that was occurring before her eyes.

"No, Ino. You're not dead." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "At least not yet. We're in Xanadu. Sort of like Limbo, I guess. You're not entirely dead, but not entirely alive either."

"Does that mean you're not entirely dead?"

"No, I am. But I'm here to talk to you. Ino, what in Kami's name were you thinking of doing?" Sasuke's stern voice demanded an explanation. His enigmatic eyed gazed at the blonde with a sense of deep concern. He had promised her before his last mission that if anything happened, he's be near. He had seen her tearful sleep, her dramatic change of persona—from bubbly to depressed. Sasuke had thought she'd get through the pain, but her last stunt had proved otherwise.

In suddenly remembered what she had been planning to do. Her head dropped, guilt rushed through her. "I'm sorry."

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Sasuke scolded the blonde.. But in that same instant, his arms embraced her into a tight lock. Ino felt a jolt of shock overcome her. He felt _real_. The blonde had thought this was all a figment of her imagination, like her dreams, but it wasn't. He felt as real was when he and she were fully alive. "Ino, listen to me." Sasuke said as Ino breathed into his chest. "You're not meant to die yet. You have too much to live for. You need to let go of me. My death can't affect you like this. You're stronger than this."

"You're asking me to forget you?" Ino angrily accused. "How can I do that? You are the love of my life—the only man for me. I can't just forget you. I won't forget you. Do you hear me?" The blonde's tone escalated. She wasn't going to do it. She wasn't going to lock up her memories of him and throw away the key.

"Ino, that's not what I'm saying. But being depressed is not the way either. Life is coexistence between the living and the dead. We all die at some point. I died because my time had come. But you think I want you to forget me? No. I couldn't stand that. But don't let grief become and overtake who you are. You're a goddess, Ino. Let people see that once again." Sasuke placed his index finger under the Ino's chin. "You can get through the pain. I know you."

"How do you know? Sasuke, ever since you died, I don't function as I used to. Missions are failure. There is no good in the world. I don't know what to do." Hot stinging liquid poured down Ino's face. Sasuke's rare smile appeared as he wiped away the blonde's tears.

"Yes, you do. Ino, this pendant I gave you, your birthstone, tells everything about you. Clear thinking. Wisdom. Serenity. Purity. Truth." The Uchiha embraced Ino closer; the blonde watched as he slowly leaned his face down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. An electrifying jolt ran through both their bodies. "You can do this."

"But if I can't?" Sasuke, I don't want to live without you anymore. I want to stay here with you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here."

"No, you have to go back. You're the best kunoichi there is. Konoha needs you."

"But I don't want to forget you. I'm afraid to forget you…The way you look. How you look at me. The way you talk." Ino's slender hands caressed Sasuke's cheek before running them across his lips. "The taste of your lips. Our bodies as one."

Sasuke's onyx eyes locked into Ino's cerulean ones. How long had it been since he had wanted to embrace her. How long had he wanted to have her one last time? The next thing either the Uchiha knew, he pulled Ino closer and crashed his lips on her own. Their sweet gentle kiss of innocence took a drastic turn to that of a passionate ardent kiss of sinfulness. Sasuke pressed Ino's back against a wall, allowing Ino's legs to wrap around his waist. Ino's fingers dug into the Uchiha's hair. Slowly, the couple found each other exploring the other bodies they knew so well.

* * *

The man and woman looked contently into each other's eyes. Their moment had been perfect. Sasuke buried his face into Ino's neck, inhaling her scent. He placed his hand on her hips as he left a trail of kisses down Ino's body. Once he was done, he kissed Ino tenderly.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I love you, Yamanaka Ino. Kami, how I've missed this. You were wonderful as always." Ino laughed as Sasuke kissed her again. Suddenly, Ino's eyes became melancholy. Sasuke noticed and stopped to look at her.

"I have to go back soon, don't I?" Pain and fear reached both their faces. Sasuke didn't want his blonde gone again, but he knew she had to keep living.

"I don't want you to go. Trust me. I'd love to be selfish and keep you here, but I can't."

"I understand." Serenity reached both their eyes. Ino placed her lips on those of Sasuke. She just needed to have him on last time.

* * *

Ino gasped for air as she came back to life. The brightness of the building obstructed Ino's vision for a while. Wires were stuck to every part of her body. Lave it to Tsunade to do this.

"Ino! Oh, Ino! Tsunade-sama!"

Ino looked to find the source of the words. At last, she found it: Sakura Haruno. "Sakura, I'm sorry." The blonde croaked.

"Oh no, Ino. I'm sorry! I said such horrible things." Tears flowed out of Sakura's emerald eyes. She lunged towards Ino's body, embracing her tightly.

"No, you were right. I know that now. I will be strong for Sasuke, Sakura. For you. For the village. The way it's supposed to be." Sakura listened as she looked into Ino's content for. What had changed her mind? Ah…that didn't matter right now; she's find out later. All that mattered was that Yamanaka Ino had returned to life.


	2. Sasuke's Version

Part two of Xanadu. Well, version two: Sasuke! lol So all I ask is please leave me a review after you're done reading. I know people say that all the time, but I really want to think what you think! My readers are the most important thing to me. It lets me know if I am doing a good or bad job at entertaining you with my writing. Oh, and you know what's funny, i just found out that there's a real movie called, "Xanadu." lol Well, anyways, enough of this; enjoy!

* * *

--Xanadu--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't have anymore funny saying to say I don't own Naruto. Wait, does that count? Haha  
**Summary:** An idyllic, beautiful place was the source of their reunion. SasuIno

* * *

The chilly breeze provided a cooling to Uchiha Sasuke's overly hot body. His raven hair was drooping down low. His shirt clung on to his well-toned body due to the sweat. It was a relaxing thing after miles of running. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He wouldn't. He needed to put an end to his misery. Exhausting himself to death from running was not working. He was too accustomed to intensive training. He needed something else. Something that would actually end his life; so he'd be with _her_ again.

Then he got it: Tsunade. She could be the answer to his prayers. The Hokage was the one who sent them on missions. Dangerous missions. He was much more opted to go on S-ranked missions than any of his comrades. The onyx-eyed man had lived with the snake-bastard Orochimaru. He was smarter and stronger. He was the best option for the highest-ranked missions. So what if he asked Tsunade to send him on as many as them as possible? What if he was careless?

It was a petty thing to do. Plan your own suicide. But technically, he was still performing actions for the village. Not only would Konoha gain, but he would as well. Sasuke's pain would be end. The visions of _her_ death would no longer haunt him. If anything, it was an appropriate way for him to die; at least, that's what Sasuke thought. He had failed _her_ in a mission, resulting in her death. It was only fair that he died the same way.

Smirking to himself, the Uchiha ran towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Shizune, I need to speak to the Hokage straight away." Sasuke's stern voice reached the ears of the woman. The woman addressed merely looked at the man with a concerned face. Everyone had heard about how the tragic death of his fiancé had affected him. Taking a deep breath, Shizune answered calmly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. She's currently in a meeting with someone. You'll either have to wait or come tomorrow morning—hey! Where are you going?" The pig owner shouted as she followed the Uchiha into Tsunade's office. Sasuke marched into the Hokage's room, not giving a damn about who was there. For all he cared, it could have been Kami himself.

"Hokage, I need to…" The Uchiha stopped mid-sentence as he noticed who the meeting concerned: Yamanaka Inoichi. It had been months since the day he had told the blonde father of his daughter's death. It had been months since he had been able to look at who would have been his father-in-law in eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Uchiha, what the hell are you doing here? Shizune, I thought I said I was in a meeting. I told you no other people besides Mr. Yamanaka and Naruto were allowed in here." Tsunade said through fuming emery eyes. She was directing her death glare at the raven-haired man.

"Tsunade, I tried to tell him, but he didn't want to listen. He just barged in here." Shizune tried to explain to her superior. Honestly, how could the Hokage not believe in her? After all, Shizune was the one who always took care of Tsunade after each little break that involved sake.

"Naruto's in here, too?" Sasuke softly murmured towards the Leaf Leader.

"Teme, you sure know how to make an entrance!" The blonde man laughed as he looked at a stupefied Uchiha.

"Hn." He should have known that the Uzumaki would have been there, too. The Yamanaka's had practically adopted the blonde boy. He had become the son Inoichi had always wanted; the brother Ino had never really wanted, but still loved to have. He had become the third Yamanaka member in such a short period of time. It amazed the Uchiha how close the trio had become. _Her_ death had affected Naruto as well.

"Well, Uchiha. What is so important that you needed to interrupt me?" Impatience was running through the Hokage's blood. She hated being defied. Especially from a little pipsqueak who thought he knew it all. But she did have to admit, he was a great asset to her. Even if he was being more suicidal than normal.

"I wanted to request," Sasuke paused in order to look at Inoichi's eyes. "To go on an S-ranked mission." His gazed turned back to Tsunade's. In turn, everyone turned to look at the Uchiha. S-ranked? Was he crazy? No one wanted to do those missions, and yet, he was _requesting_ to do one? What was going on?

"Why?"

"Because I need a challenge." Sasuke stated in a monotone voice. That would convince her, right? "There's nothing more I can do here, in regards to sparring and whatnot. If I leave again, it defeats the purpose of me coming back. So the only other solution is an S-ranked mission."

Tsunade studied the Uchiha carefully. She knew something like this would happen. That was the reason she had called this meeting between herself, Inoichi, and Naruto. In any case, she did need someone to perform a crucial mission. But she wasn't going to send him alone. "Fine. But your partner will be Naruto. No discussion. Report here tomorrow morning for the full details. Now leave, I have things to discuss with these two men." Tsunade indicated to the blondes.

"Thank you." Sasuke said. Well, at least he got it. Hopefully, Naruto wouldn't ruin his plan. Taking one last look at Inoichi, Sasuke nodded towards the man and left. By the next evening, he and Naruto were on their mission's destination.

* * *

"Sasuke, tell me. Why are you doing this? Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" The hyperactive ninja questioned his best friend. Days had passed since the beginning of this mission, and Naruto couldn't take this anymore. He wanted the old Sasuke. The one that had resurfaced when Ino was alive. Not this suicidal one.

"Naruto, will you shut the hell up?" The Uchiha whispered. "So what if I am? At least if I die here, I'll get what I deserve."

The Uzumaki looked at his companion in total shock. He got it now. "It wasn't your fault, Sasuke. Don't blame Ino's death on yourself." The blonde man stated as he and Sasuke continued to move about. It was time to kill their target. While this wasn't the best time to have this conversation, Naruto knew there would be no other way to get Sasuke to talk.

"Cut the crap, Naruto. We all knew how dangerous the mission was, both me and her. I was the stupid one to allow to go with the target alone. I knew how dangerous he was, and yet, I let Ino go into that room with him. I could've been there faster. I could have prevented this all. If I die now, all my sins will be accounted for."

"Sasuke, you're an idiot."

Suddenly, in swift movement, Sasuke rushed past Naruto's oblivious body. Taking a kunai from his pocket, Sasuke stabbed their sneaky target in the abdomen. "Well this idiot just saved your ass." The raven-haired boy softly muttered as he watched the targeted man fall to his death. Suddenly, Sasuke looked down at his own abdomen. A smirk appeared on his face. The target was tricky. The last thing the onyx-eyed man heard was Naruto screaming out his name.

* * *

After a moment, Sasuke felt his eyes begin to open. As he slowly did, he immediately noticed he wasn't in the place he had been earlier. Naruto wasn't there. The damn bastard who had done him a favor wasn't there. Wait, the damn bastard…Did this mean that his plan had worked? Was he dead?

"Hello?" The Uchiha called out as he stood up. All around him was a welcoming fog-like scene. This place was so warm. It contrasted the gloomy appearance of the place. This was odd.

"Hey, Sasuke." A bubbly voice spoke from behind Sasuke. He knew that voice clearly. But it couldn't be her. Unless he really was dead. Then it would make sense. But how could he face her? He couldn't do it. He was the reason she was dead.

"Ino." Sasuke muttered, his back still facing the unknown presence. Suddenly, his entire body began to tense up as he felt the presence begin to walk closer to him. But like a statue, he could not move. Something had his feet glued to the floor.

"Sasuke. You need to turn around and look at me." The voice whispered once it was centimeters away from Sasuke. The Uchiha felt as the hairs on his neck stood on end. The warm was all too familiar. Slowly, Sasuke felt his body turn around. There she was. Yamanaka Ino. "Long time no see, Uchiha."

"Is this really you, Ino?"

"In the flesh. Well, okay not technically in the flesh, because I am dead, but…you know what I mean. I hope." A giggling Ino answered a skeptical Sasuke. Suddenly, Ino threw her arms around Sasuke's neck. A surprised Sasuke put his arms around her waist. This seemed real enough. The warmth was real. Everything was too familiar.

"Where are we, Ino?" Sasuke whispered into Ino's neck.

"Xanadu. A limbo-sort place. Not dead but not alive either. You just sort of…exist, I guess."

"But I thought you were…" Sasuke's voice drifted off. The couple slowly pulled away from the hug and looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh, I am dead. No doubt about that. But I needed to come here to talk to you." Her face turned serious as she looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes. "You're an idiot you know that. Why in Kami-sama's name are you blaming yourself for my death? This wasn't your fault. It was no one's fault. It was my time to die and that was it!"

"You're stupid, Ino. Of course it was my fault. I let you go in that room with the guy, right? I could have protected you better. I should have protected you better! I shouldn't have gone against my better judgment. I shouldn't have let you go in!" Sasuke's fired back.

"Don't call me stupid, Idiot! If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I decided to go in! I decided I could handle it. Don't give yourself the credit to my death, Uchiha. I told you: it was my time to do. Destiny inscribed it. So deal with it and move on." Cerulean eyes glared daggers at the raven-haired man.

"Ino, I am not discussing this with you." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms. A stern face overtook his handsome features.

"This is so like you. When you know you've lost a fight, you just stop. Whatever." Ino said as she turned her back to the Uchiha. Taking in a deep breath, she let her eyes close. How could she make him see that he could get through her death? That's when she got it. Quickly turning around, she asked, "Uchiha, what month is your birthday?"

"You of all people should know that?" The raven-haired ice prince proclaimed. Ino rolled her eye, knowing he was right. But he was killing the epiphany that had just hit her. "July."

"Exactly!" Ino exclaimed. Sasuke looked at her with an air of bewilderment. "Ugh..Sasuke, don't you see it? People who are born in July are one of the strongest people alive. You know how ever flower has their meaning." Sasuke let out a loud sigh. How could he forget? Ino taught him every damn flower meaning she knew. "Well," Ino continued upon noticing Sasuke's annoyed expression, "every birthstone to every moth has a meaning as well. July is, to me, the strongest. Nobility. Contentment. Love. Enthusiasm. Strength. All the qualities needed to make you see your life is worth something. That you can add something to Konoha. That's you're needed back in Konoha."

"You don't get it, do you? I can't live without you, Yamanaka Ino. You are my life. This, you, me. I need you. All of you."

Sasuke took hold of Ino's arm and closed the distance between them. In an instant, his warm lips were on those of Ino. The urgent need to have her, the hunger of not having her for months, the need to feel her. It all erupted in that single kiss. Ino, in turn, felt the same. She allowed the Uchiha to dominate her tongue, to grope her wherever his hands happen to be. Because she needed this for herself as well. She ran her hands through the Uchiha's long hair as she kissed him back fiercely. Simultaneously, Sasuke began unbuttoning Ino's shirt. Ino felt a smile appear on her face as she lowered her hands to perform the same acting on Sasuke. It took less than a minute for the couple to discard all their clothing, exploring the bodies they knew oh so well.

* * *

"You need to go back, Sasuke." Ino quietly muttered as her head laid on Sasuke's shirtless chest. Her fingers traced the abs on her fiancé's abdomen. Her voice was melancholy, despite the fact the she wanted to be happy. He was making this so much harder for her.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Sasuke whispered as he ran his hand across the blonde's back. He felt her tense of immediately. Suddenly, she sat up, facing him with tears in her eyes.

"You think I want you to leave? You're an idiot, Uchiha! Why would I want the only thing that made my life worthwhile to leave? I don't want you to, but you have to, Sasuke! Don't you understand? It isn't your time to die! My time came. Because of some twisted luck of fate, I had to die before I got to marry you. But you, you have a chance to start over. To meet someone new. To dedicate your life to protecting Konoha. Instead, you're acting like a selfish jerk and trying to get yourself killed. Our friends are concerned about this suicidal thing you have going on. I'm afraid for you. Don't you think I feel guilty seeing you put all this blame on yourself? You're an idiot, Sasuke! Just a stupid idiot."

Sasuke felt as Ino threw her upper body on top of his chest. Over an over, he heard her say she was sorry. How had he not thought about what she would feel? Because in truth, he didn't think she would see him. Yeah, people always said the dead always looked out for them, but Sasuke had never paid any mind to the comment. Now, as he saw Ino's defeated form, he understood that the deceased do in fact look after people. And he should live, if only for her.

"Ino, I'm sorry." The Uchiha said as he lifted Ino up so he himself could sit up. As they sat in front of each other, both understood there was a mutual understanding now. They didn't like what they had to deal with, but they accepted it. "I'll go back. For you. I love you, Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh, Sasuke. I love you, too. I love you so much." Ino before crashing her lips with those of Sasuke. The onyx-eyed man in return took Ino in for what seemed like the millionth time in a minute. But it was something that he couldn't get enough of. Once again, the needed to have each other one last time took over them.

* * *

Sasuke gasped for air as he came back to life. The lights around him blinded his vision for a second. Once everything was in focus, he noticed blonde hair. Bright blonde this time. Uzumaki Naruto was there.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke, you're alive. Sakura! Tsunade!" The hyperactive ninja screamed as joy overtook his body. "You're alive! I knew you could pull through. Please promise no more suicidal trips. Sasuke, this villages needs you. Your friends need you."

"No, Naruto. No more suicidal trips. Not anymore. I'm living for her. For Yamanaka Ino. I will get through life and protect you and the rest of this village." Naruto looked at Sasuke with bewildered eyes. What had happened? No matter about that now. All that mattered was that Uchiha Sasuke was alive again.

* * *

Hmm...longer than the last chapter. lol Does is seemed rushed? I'm sorry if it did. Well, please review!


End file.
